Blitz
Blitzkreigsler or "Blitz", is a gaming youtuber. He currently has 140,000+ subscribers, and 6.8 million views, and over 96 years worth of video playback. Blitzkriegsler is VERY active with comments, he replies sometimes within minutes. This is what many people love about him, that he is active, and has open ears to the community. His channel is family friendly, and was created August 16, 2009. Personal life While not much is known about his personal life, but he has hinted some clues to unlocking his life. * His profession is engineering. (Stated on his Twitter, YouTube, and in multiple videos.) * He lived somewhere in the North Central United States as a kid, (In Modded RimWorld Alpha 9 Ep. 17 he talked about how he got Canadian television as a kid.) but moved south after college. * He is somewhere between the ages of 25–35 years old. * He is married and has one child, name unknown, referred to as "Mini-Blitz". (Born December 10, 2014) * He has revealed several things about himself, including he has a beard, and that his wrist pops due to "Bumble Bee Syndrome." * He has refused several requests at the time to do a face reveal, saying that he will do it when he goes hiking for example, he doesn't want it to be like any other face reveal on YouTube. * He suffers from dyslexia which causes him to sporadically mispronounce words while reading. Gameplay Blitzkreigsler is known, in particular, for Indie games, and for his RimWorld letsplays, along with the following; * RimWorld Modded * Pillars of Eternity * StarDrive 2 * Titan Souls * Cities Skyline * Off World Trading Company * Terra Tech * Elite: Dangerous * Heroes and Generals * Craft The World * Convoy * Shelter * Homeworld Remastered * Besiege * Grow Home * The Spaitals * The Mims Beginning * Minecraft * Asteria * Banished * Darkwood * The Escapists * Dwelvers * Borderlands * Dwarf Fortress * FTL * Many, many, more. Many of these series are from the past, and are not currently active. Of all of his series on YouTube, his most popular is RimWorld, averaging about 5,000 views in a day of uploading. Blitz has created his own modpack in the past, his most popular by far the BlitzPack.' Style Blitzkreigsler normally will start his videos with his signature, "Eyyyy everybody its Blitz, welcome back to..." and usually ends his videos with "Keep your stick on the ice" Channel Records * Blitzkreigslers' most popular video is "Smuggling Black Boxes! - Ep. 1 Elite: Dangerous - Let's Play - Release" with (as of 4-19-15) 185,215 views, 1,279 likes, 66 dislikes. * His oldest video (still standing) was "Blitz Plays Papers, Please s01e01 - I Got a Job, Yay!" uploaded August 10, 2013 with (as of 4-19-15) 843 views, 21 likes, 0 dislikes, 13 comments. He has mentioned this was NOT his first video, but his first still standing. His first videos were taken down due to copyrighted music. * His amount of subscribers is increasing by the day, by an average of 2.3 subscribers per day over the last month. (April, 2015) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers